Phoebus Grey-Larkin
Phoebus Grey-Larkin (May 2, 1845 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the oldest son of Perry Grey-Larkin, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Phoebus is the past life of Tristan Summers. Phoebus was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' : "I did what I had to do to survive and protect my brothers." :: −'Phoebus Grey-Larkin' Early Years Phoebus Grey-Larkin was born on May 2, 1845 in England, UK. He was the oldest son of Perry Grey-Larkin. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Phoebus had three younger brothers, Payne, Prewitt and Parker. Hogwarts In the summer of 1856, Phoebus received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1856. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Phoebus had the ability to move objects with his mind. His limits are currently unknown. Firebending: The ability to control fire. Phoebus demonstrated considerable skill in the art of firebending, implementing a distinct "cool under fire" technique, which primarily involved a series of defensive weaving and dodging patterns quickly followed by successive spurts of offense, rendering Phoebus capable of defeating an entire platoon of Templar agents by himself. He could maintain his fire streams for a period of time for feats such as propelling himself through the air. He could also perform more advanced techniques such as the breath of fire. The raw strength of his firebending was also considerable, able to offset a large and point-blank explosion unharmed. His control was also very fine, as he was able to form a sleek dagger for intimidation and the likes. Due to its solar affinity, firebending was stronger during the day and at its full power at noon, but completely ineffective during a solar eclipse. When a comet passed close to the planet, his power of a firebending was greatly increased. *''Jet propulsion:'' Phoebus was able to conjure huge amounts of flame to propel himself at high speeds on the ground or through the air. Normally, this could only be used for short periods of time. *''Breath of fire:'' The breath of fire involved Phoebus firebending out of his mouth, mixing air from the lungs with the flame, creating a wider, hotter blast. *''Heat control:'' Phoebus appeared to have the ability to control heat. Using this technique, Phoebus could heat a wide range of liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures, or melt ice. Heat redirection allowed for the absorption of heat from one hand and passing through one's body and out the other hand. *''Lightningbending:'' As a powerful firebender, Phoebus was able to generate and manipulate lightning by separating the yin and yang energies. He could effectively use it in combat. Phoebus was able to generate it quickly with little charging time and no arm movement and was also capable of maintaining the bolt for several seconds. He could also fire it with considerable aim, being able to hit speeding targets and controlling the charge of it to merely stun targets. While fighting several Templar tanks, Phoebus redirected the electricity channeled through their metal cables to disable them. When restrained by a Templar's "puppet strings", he was able to maintain enough focus and calmness of mind to generate lightning and score a direct hit against the him. When he was cornered by Templar's hydrokinetic attacks, Phoebus had the clarity of mind to aim lightning at her water tendrils, thus electrocuting her. **''Lightning redirection:'' Phoebus learned his father's technique to redirect the course of lightning strikes by absorbing it through one arm, guiding it through the stomach, and out the other arm. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Phoebus had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Phoebus was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Phoebus excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Phoebus had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses Lack of drive: In order to firebend properly, Phoebus must have had an "inner fire", his drive, without which one's firebending becomes weak. Lack of defence: The major combat weakness behind the applied art of firebending is its confrontational nature. Due to its aggressiveness and pursuit of continuous assault, it traditionally lacked basic defensive techniques, which could leave Phoebus considerably vulnerable to enemy counterattacks, though as he mastered his power, he could effectively use firebending for defence. It also consumed a vast amount of energy leaving him at a considerable disadvantage in a prolonged battle. He later gained the ability to sustain attacks for long periods. Solar eclipse: Its connection to the sun resulted in a lessening of strength during the night and a complete loss of firebending during a solar eclipse. Extreme cold: Cold temperatures reduced Phoebus' abilities. Poor self-control: If Phoebus lacked focus, his powers could go out of control. Other circumstances: Phoebus' power could decrease in any situation which might extinguish his flames, such as being underwater or caught in the rain. 'Appearance' Tristan Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of Tristan Summers, Phoebus had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Characterized by his stoic and brooding personality, Phoebus was generally aloof and indifferent, though he was not incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanor. It is implied that Phoebus had excellent control over his emotions, as he was able to bend lightning – a technique that requires the user to have a calm and steady mind. He tended to act in a critical and controlling manner, stemming from a drive to protect his younger brothers, which forced him to take on adult responsibilities at a young age. After Phoebus lost his friends and fiancée, he was willing to do whatever means necessary to help him and his brothers survive in the world. Phoebus had always put the interests of safety and survival ahead of other things, as exemplified by his reluctance to let Parker keep a fire ferret as a pet, since that would strain their already small food supply during a long-term mission. Having seen the death of loved ones, had given him a "hard-edge", though he seemed to relax when he was with his family. Phoebus was willing to threaten others to protect the people close to him. Going with his hard edge, Phoebus had a wrathful side to him as well, having the capacity to kill or harm anyone who did wrong on his brothers and friends. This was particularly evident when he threatened an Equalist when seeking information regarding Phoenix's whereabouts by raising a flaming fist. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Telekinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1845 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Nobility Category:Gryffindors Category:Lightning Release users Category:Fire Release users